1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closed system liquid administering assembly for the infusion of liquids from a liquid supply container intravenously to the patient wherein the assembly maintains a closed, sterile administering system enabling the patient to first connect the system to an infusion device such as a catheter or the like and subsequently, opening a path of fluid flow within a sealed chamber between the liquid to be administered and the infusion device applied to the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical profession, it is common practice to deliver fluid to a patient intravenously using a patient applied catheter or like infusion device further wherein an elongated flexible material delivery tube is attachable by some applicable device to a fluid supply container structured for hanging in depending and supporting relation on an I.V. pole. The liquid flow is delivered to the patient by gravity. When such systems are "set-up" by medical personnel within a hospital or like environment, care is taken by the personnel to maintain a closed system if possible and insure that the administering of fluid to the patient is accomplished under as sterile conditions as possible.
However, in many situations, a patient is intended to have such fluids applied or administered in his own home or in an environment other than a hospital or the like with minimum supervision by medical personnel. In some situations, the patient is expected to accomplish "setting-up" of the delivery or administering system himself. Problems exist with this latter situation in that it is sometimes difficult, due to the patient's ineptitude or negligence to maintain a closed administering assembly and a sterile environment.
Fluid administering systems do exist wherein the patient is expected to apply a delivery tube to the interior of a fluid supply container as well as securing the opposite or proximal end of the delivery tube to an infusion device attached to the patient. The manner in which the above is accomplished frequently results in an opening of the administering apparatus to atmosphere thereby allowing the fluid to be administered in a less than totally sterile environment.
Various apparatus and/or systems associated with prior art administering assembly include U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,510; 4,340,049 and 4,586,928. In addition to the above, a connecting or attachment apparatus is also commercially available and in wide use in many of the applications as set forth above.
Even in light of the above, there is still a demand and need for a fluid administering system whereby liquid is administered in a closed system and resulting sterile environment in a manner which simplifies and reduces the effect of patient neglect or ineptitude in accomplishing such administration.